were so starving
by xXflickXx
Summary: Ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ok so I own NOTHING except**

**Hailey white**

**Kira**

**And later on mandy**

**Im too poor please don't sue me !**


	2. brenny bear wtf

**Brenny bear wtf ? ( start of were so starving! , new ficcy,)**

**I awoke to deep brown eyes and a perfect smile " Get Up Ya Lazy bitch !!" Brendon said jokily.**

'_**urgghhh!!'**_** I thought but he just made you melt " if you could see me I'd be a puddle on the floor" I thought out loud**

"**you what ?" Ryan giggled**

"**ill kill you !!" I said in mock anger.**

**Whilst Ryan and I were rolling around on the floor cussing my brains out and nearly pissing myself in the process the ,adorable, Brendon had made breakfast.**

"**hey brenny bear" I said , which i immediately regretted..**

"**Brenny bear wtf ??" he enquired.**

' _**ahhhh shit' **_**I thought I pretended not to hear I made it look like I was listening to my ipod .**

**I sat up with a bolt "freaky dream" I mused**

"**huh ?" a voice said from under the cover of darkness , well dimness.**

**Brendon sat up and kissed me lightly on the fore head and sat up with me whilst I was explaining my dream**

"**hmm.. Brenny bear I like it" he giggle sheepishly**

" **Can you two shut the FUCK up" ryro whispered " Go fuck each other and get back to sleep already .. brenny bear !!!" he laced his words in sarcasm. **

"**Oh shove it" I retorted placing my hands on Brendon's shoulders " So Brenny bear " I over exaggerated " Wanna Fuck ?!"**

" **Hell yeah" he picked up on my sarcasm .**

"**goodnight !!" ryan let out an exasperated sigh**

" **diva" Brendon said flipping him off.**

**The Next day !!!**

**I awoke to the smell of food ? And Brendon and eeww Ryan , Spencer and Jon!!**

**Brendon rolled over into the wall **

"**oww"**

**He then rolled onto me and fell back asleep **

"**awww" I cooed**

"**you what?!" he sat up "stay the fuck away from my Haley!!"**

"**babes" I soothed "BABES!!!! , im here and im fine!!"**

"**good!" he pouted " coz I love you !!" he blushed**

" **awww babes , I love you to" doing my best to match his pout (it was impossible) "Hey Brenny bear ?"**

"**yeah"**

"**dyoo know what?"**

"**what ??" he asked a cheeky glint in his eye**

"**why are you so cute ?"**

" **because im with you" he said welling up**

"**stop it or your gonna make me cry" I swiped my bangs out of my eyes , unsuccessfully, **

"**I know babes" he tilted his head to one side and pouted slightly**

" **best get up" I urged " you have a concert today"**

**Brendon and I padded into the front of the bus **

**collapsing on the sofa getting enveloped by its soft fabric and luxurious cushions , suddenly my relaxation was interrupted by Brendon pouncing on me , I snapped back into reality **

"**Whatcha thinking' bout' ?" Brendon enquired thoughtfully**

"**you" I smiled poking his nose**

**Brendan leaned towards me our breath mingling .**

" **hey hey hey" ryan stepped in " that sofas new yeah?" he joked " morning anyways"**

" **gawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwd" Jon walked in as well " can someone get them off of each other for one second!"**

**I turned bright pink , Brenny bear wasn't faring much better**

"**oh well fuck it" I sighed and kissed him nonetheless , the moment was gone but I wasn't going to complain. **

"**Ewwwwwwy My Eyes !!" Spencer shouted like a five year he covered eyes " is it over yet ??" he asked stifling a laugh.**

"**yes its over" I said in a lightened tone. Brendon rested his head on my shoulder , I lay down ,by now Brendon's head was by my waist , he shuffled himself up next to me. **

" **they're so fucking perfect" ryan sighed under his breath , I pretended not to hear. But secretly I felt kinda sorry for him , I mean he's cute and really funny he's just a bit too shy when it comes to socialising , but we still loved him ( in a friend kinda way)!**

" **Hey Bren'" I asked**

"**yeah huh" he said absentmindedly playing with my hair.**

"**how comes you found me but ryro's still a 'single agent'" I could tell bden appreciated my air commas .**

"**I dunno , because if I were a girl I'd totally hook up with him"**

**I sighed and rolled my eyes " what makes you think you'd have time to hook up with him , you'd just sit there looking down your top all day" bden looked thoughtful**

"**true , true"**

" **oh my god brenny bear !!" I lightly punched him on the arm ,**

" **oh now your gonna get it !"he smiled quite evilly I have to say**

**He pounced on me and pinned my arms to the carpet , once I had got out of his grasp I gave him a playful noogie , stood him up and tripped him onto the sofa**

" **so" I laughed " how does it feel to have a girlfriend that's stronger than you?" I asked holding an invisible microphone up to his face**

**He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest I could hear his heart race from our recent wrestling match , where I annihilated him, **

**Jon ( on his blackberry ) walked past with Spencer saying something about lunch , him and Spencer , double date? It sounded sketchy to say the least.**

**Then Ryan shuffled in with frosties , coco pops and about 10 other cereals under his arms**

" **are you doing a survey for the national cereal survey board or something ?" Brendon asked raising on eyebrow**

" **No you stupid fucker!" Ryan exploded " Can't You see im pissed off it could be from the sad look on my face , the fact I ignored you or the obvious fact that you don't give a shit"**

"**woah woah , hey!" I stopped him mid-word " whats wrong ?"**

" **I just feel like Brendon's so wrapped up with you he doesn't have time for the band or our friendship anymore" he said as a pained look emerged on his face.**

"**oh" Brendon said biting his lip looking down guiltily "I didn't know you felt that way" **

"**well I do"**

"**oh"**

"**oh"**

" **sorry"**

" **ok , it's just I just had to get it off my chest , to be honest I'm kinda jealous of you two you're just so .. So ….. Perfect"**

"**oh" I finally entered the conversation " but I thought you fine with this" I looked at Bden**

" **look lets just forget about it" Ryan said at last , leaning against the sink ( overflowing with dirty dishes )**

" **ok" We said in nearly perfect unison.**

**But it was playing on our minds the rest of the day , even during the concert Bden and ryan were distant , a glazed look on their eyes**

**I had to sort his out.**


	3. Kira

**Kira …?**

'_**okay' **_**I thought **_**' Ryro 's jealous and bdens sad .. Not good ! , hmmm'**_** then it hit me '**_**Kira !'**_

**I text her saying come to the new jersey show , ill give you a ticket , oh yeah and look presentable-ish.**

"**phew" I whispered pushing my ebony hair behind my ears some strands of pink and blue falling in front of my eyes.**

**Kira with her raven hair and the addition of bleached blonde highlights which she must have added since the last time I saw her , she was wearing an electric blue and black chequered hoodie with a midnight blue vest top underneath , with stone washed skinny jeans and black and white vans. **

**After the show Ryan not paying attention and messing up some chords and Brendon messing up some lyrics. '**_**urrghh their fan base is steadily decreasing' **_**I thought begrudgingly**_**. **_**after the show I showed Kira to the guys . Ryan did that shy look that made almost anyone melt**_** , **_**except Kira oddly , however , I noticed that Ryan had that pose where he hunkered down and didn't show his face very much. Kira was starting to melt now. A smile crossed my face , Brendon winked at me the best I could do back was raise my eyebrows in a pretty odd fashion.**

**Ryro and Kira swapped numbers and you couldn't pry Ryro's phone off of him with a crowbar. When his phone was left unguarded Bden went to read his texts .**

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you" I warned knowing what Kira's like.**

"**oh" Brendon said raising one eyebrow , then he got the joke "oh .. OHHHHHHHHHHHH" he fell over in fits of laughter hitting his head on my bunk which just made me laugh harder.**

**I heard sniggering above us **

"**Jon you bastard were you listening to all of that?" Brendon said with unusual hostility **

" **maybe" a Cheshire cat - like grin spread across his face. Spencer poked his head round the door**

"**you too?" **

"**god" I buried my head in my hands whereas when Brendon was just about to turn into a human tomato we heard odd noises coming for the front of the bus.**

**Me in all my socked beauty a.k.a hair sticking up in 10 places and fucked up makeup ,tiptoed very noisily through the bus Brendon was behind me with a pillow to protect him ( wussy bastard ^_^)**

**I took a knife from the drawer **

"**Hay Hay" his jaw dropped**

" **you can't be to careful" I reasoned " plus what are you gonna do poke them in the eye with the pillow"**

**Jwalk and Spencer stifled a laugh.**

**It was quite late so strode over to the area where the noise had originated , with my knife poised, I saw a small light … **

"**it's ok I guys" I whispered "someone text ryan and he had his phone under a pillow"**

"**phew" Brendon said obviously relieved**

**Jwalk and Spence must have gone to bed as they were nowhere to be seen.**

**I beckoned for Brendon to go to bed**

**He shook his head , his hair now looked nearly as bad as mine , he then proceeded to do a series of points toward ryan and mouthing something**

"**you wha ?" I whispered**

" **I wanna read the text!"**

" **no" **

" **but why" He stamped his foot quietly acting like a five-year-old who just got their favourite teddy bear taken off them**

"**uggh" I couldn't be bothered "do what you want , I'm going to bed"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------next day ------------**

"**BRRRRRRREEEENNNNDOOOOONNN!!!!" Ryan yelled " YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD , Can't YOU ever respect someone's privacy ?!"**

"**GOD it was only a text !" Brendon said "I didn't realise it was **_**THAT **_**important to you , sorry" he said awkwardly shuffling toward me**

"**I forgive you" Ryan said after deliberating "for now anyway , Im watchin' you Urie" he said pointing at Brendon , a cheeky smile twitching at the corners of his lips.**

"**Who wants breakfast" I asked mostly because 1) I was SOOO hungry and 2) Just to lighten the mood , boys love you if you make them food.**

"**ME ME ME" The boys ,except Brendon, shouted. I gave Brendan a puzzled look , he smiled at me and joined in with the rest.**

"**well Whatcha want , I cant read minds !"**

"**pancakes"**

"**cereal"**

"**ice cream"**

" **BEER" Jwalk Yelled a small chorus of yay's rose up **

"**No alcohol before nine" I said pointing at the clock" so pancakes and cereal ?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**cool"**

"**cereal YAY!" Ryan did a cute little dance ^_^**

**At the table , Brendon sat across from me , I asked Brendon what the text said **

"**well ….. It just said 'I love you' Kira XxX"**

'_**Oh yeah , my plan worked properly for the first time ever !!'**_

"**Hey" Ryan's voice ruined my inter-head parade "were on-stage in 10 minutes"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!"**

**I scraped my hair back , got a quick shower and threw on a shift dress (blue) and some sneakers I think they were Ryan's they were at least 1 size to big ,but they kept me warm.**

"**Hey Hailey get your butt here" Brendon yelled mid-show , fan girls screaming their lungs out " I gotta say" He spoke into the mic , placing his arms round me "this girl right here makes this job worthwhile". **

**I couldn't decide whether to love or hate him for this**

"**Bren " I poked his shoulder**

"**yea?" He asked looking straight into my grey / blue eyes **

" **You make me worthwhile" aww's and boohoo's coming from the audience , you could tell who liked Brendon ,**

"**we'll talk later" he said scooting me offstage " I love you"**

"**you too" I smiled back my stomach doing an Olympic gymnastics routine.**

'_**hell yeah !!! Its gonna be a GOOD Day!!!'**_

**When they got back to the bus , from signing autographs , Brendon collapsed onto the sofa , ryan went to bed and Jwalk and Spence went out. I lay on the sofa resting my head on B's lap**

"**hey" I half whispered half talked**

" **Hey" he smiled weakly**

"**Wow you're really wiped out , I best leave you" I went to sit up**

" **no , you just make me breathless"**

'_**awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'**_

**I smiled**

"**hey sorry about the onstage thing" he continued "but I thought it'd be fun"**

" **aww , it's ok it was a cute thing to do, so …….."**

"**yea?"**

"**Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"**

" **of course , I love you Hailey nothing in the world can change that . Nothing"**

**I threw my arms around him , I loved him **

" **I love you more" I said**

" **I doubt it" He said un-audibly **


	4. Bloody Fan Girls

**Bloody fan girls !**

**Brendon's P.O.V**

**I sat up , the clock said 6:45 **

'_**fuck me I'm up early'**_

**I flipped open my laptop , pulled up Google and searched Hailey White**

**Pictures first , some nice ones of her with her mates ( off of face book )**

**Then some of her with me , I chuckled , When she was pictured she had a 'deer caught in the headlights' look eyes wide tilting her head away from the camera. ^_^**

"**awww" I whispered , there Hailey was with me wearing my PTD hoodie , dark jeans and clinging to me like a lost child , that was my new background! She opened one eye I shut my laptop within an instant and placed it on the small flat-pack table.**

" **Whatcha doin' ?" Her big eyes staring intently at me**

" **uhh.. Nothing just checking my emails the usual" God was I bad at lying**

**She reached over and flipped open my laptop , I must have looked like a radish by now , I winced waiting for the worst**

"**awwwwww Brenny bear" I loved that name " that's so cute !" she flung her arms around me ( she'd been doing that a lot lately) she was wearing that perfume I bought her when we were in Florida '**_**YAY score!'**_

**I clicked up I-tunes "hmmmmm…" I was deliberating , eventually I clicked on mine and Hay's play list put it on shuffle and hit play - **

_**How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time No care to ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides But you wont take away my pride No not this time Not this time **_

'_**this'll do' **_**I couldn't be bothered to change it , Hailey went into the kitchen she came back with a mug of coffee , between gulps she was absentmindedly singing ( I.M.O She wasn't to shabby )**

'_**hmmmmm.. Maybe she could sing with us onstage one night' **_**I felt a smile flit across my face**

"**what are you so happy about ?" she asked leaning on me.**

" **just thinking'" I said trying to sound casual**

"**Boys" she gasped " they only think about one thing!"**

"**oh no not that" I yelled desperately**

"**oh" she laughed it off ( I hope!)**

"**oh oh oh I LOVE THIS SONG" I yelled**

" **You sound just like a fan girl !" she laughed**

"**Bloody fan girls" I scowled , just then someone knocked on our (well Hailey's) bunk.**

**Hailey's P.O.V**

**I woke up , Bren shut his laptop and placed it on the table ( which we got from ikea ^_^) , **

"**what was that ?" I asked sleepily**

"**nothing just checking my emails" God B was bad at lying**

**I reached over and grabbed the laptop , he'd searched my up on Google '**_**eeww but awww , oh I love this perfume that Brendon bought for me'**_

**I clicked Google off and looked at his background , I had to hug him (again). I stood up and went into the kitchen , I came back to hear Paramore on his laptop. When I wasn't drinking my coffee I singing along very badly! **

"**what are you smiling about?" I asked Brendon**

**I zoned out a bit I think I yelled at him ?**

**A knock on our bunk sent me flying back to reality. **

"**What the hell ?!" I asked slightly confused " RYAN IS THAT YOU ?! , I AM REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD !"**

"**god sorry" Ryan moaned " I didn't realise you were gonna shit yourself hails , god ! , im sorry"**

"**yea so am I sorry for overreacting" I smiled apologetically **

**Brendon just looked at me , oddly still slightly maniacal**

"**Brendon You are seriously scaring the shit outta me"**

" **I know" he said **

**------------------------------------------------later on -------------------------**

**Bren and Ryan were obviously pumped from yet ANOTHER great performance**

" **Autograph time guys!" I yelled clapping my hands **

**A girl aged 18-19 came up " hey" she said tentatively " um.. I'm .. M. Mandy"**

" **hey" the guys greeted her**

**She produced some merch and a sharpie , Brendan signed fist**

**Ryan tried to make small talk ( not one of his better skills )**

" **hey , did you enjoy the show mandy ?"**

" **oh yeah , it was amazing" she smiled**

" **hey" Jon said as Mandy walked away , he gave her a small sheet of paper **

" **bye" she waved timidly**

" **Bloody fan girls" Spencer steamed.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey guys I know it's short but can you blame me ^_^ I have BIG THINGS planned for the next!!!! R&R please !**


End file.
